


Erinnere dich an mich (wenn auch nur in deinen Träumen)

by LaWiL



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lexa can't remember Clarke, Lexa thinks she's still with Costia together
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWiL/pseuds/LaWiL
Summary: Nach einem schwer wiegenden Autounfall verliert Lexa ihr Gedächtnis. Ihre letzten Erinnerungen beziehen sich auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit Costia. Inzwischen ist sie allerdings mit Clarke zusammen, welche versucht sich mit der neuen Situation auseinander zu setzten. Für Lexa steht allerdings nur eine Frage offen, wie ist es möglich das die Liebe ihrer Jugend kein Teil ihres Lebens mehr ist. Auf der Suche nach sich selbst, begibt sich Lexa auf die Spuren ihrer vergangen Beziehung. Wird Lexa's Erinnerung an Clarke zurück kommen oder wird sie sich abwenden in dem Wahn ihre wahre Liebe bereits verloren zu haben. Haben Clarke und Lexa eine Chance auf ein Happy End auch ohne zurückkehrender Erinnerungen? Und welche Rolle wird Costia in dieser bizarren Szenerie spielen ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute, ich habe diese Geschichte bereits versucht in englisch zu schreiben, allerdings mit der Erkenntnis das ich wohl doch unfassbar schlecht bin. Ich hoffe das einige gefallen daran finden können. Also ist das im Prinzip meine erste Fanfic, deswegen geht bitte nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht. Viel Spaß beim lesen, wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten :P :D

Als Lexa aufwacht ist das erste was sie realisiert weiße Wände, Weißes Bettlagen. Der Duft von Krankheit gemischt mit Desinfektionsmittel liegt in der Luft. Krankenhaus. Sie liegt im Krankenhaus. Beider ihrer Arme sind mit Verbänden versehen, ihr Kopf schmerzt höllisch und ihre Rippen unterliegen einem durchgehend ziehenden Schmerz. Als sie kurz ihre Augen aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen zusammenkneift und die Luft scharf durch ihre Zähne einatmet, berührt eine Hand ihre Stirn, die unerwartete Berührung lässt Lexa die Augen in Überraschung wieder aufreißen.  
Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass eine Person im Raum ist. Eine Frau, eine sehr schöne Frau. Blonde leicht gewellte Haare, stechend blaue Augen, welche Lexa an Kristalle erinnerten. 

,,Hey, wie fühlst du dich?´´  
,,Etwas benommen sowohl Rippen als auch Kopf schmerzen. Was ist passiert?´´  
,,Du hattest einen Autounfall, ein andere Wagen ist frontal in dich reingefahren, dein Auto wurde von der Fahrbahn geschleudert und hat sich mehrmals überschlagen und wurde letztendlich von einem Baum gestoppt, aufgrund der hohen Beschädigung musste die Feuerwehr dich aus dem Wagen rausschneiden. Aber du hattest Glück, eine Platzwunde am Kopf, angebrochene Rippen und mehrere Schnitte, ein paar mussten genäht werden, aber ansonsten keinen größeren Schaden.´´  
Lexa atmete tief durch die Nasen ein, ein paar Mal um ihrer Nerven zu beruhigen, sie hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an den Unfall. Hinzu kam das sie kein besonders großer Fan von Krankenhäusern war und es wohl in Zukunft auch nicht mehr werden würde. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag nun wieder auf der Fremden in ihrem Zimmer.  
,,Ok und du bist?´´  
Die Blondinen öffnete und schloss ihren Mund ein paar Mal bevor sie mit zittriger Stimme antwortet  
,, Lexa ich bin ´s, Clarke , deine Freundin´´  
,,Was?´´  
Ein nervöses Lachen entfuhr Lexa.  
,, Wo ist Costia? Ich glaub… ich muss sie anrufen. Ich….´´  
Lexa setzte sich auf und blickte panisch umher, ein Telefon, doch bevor sie danach greifen konnte um Costia auf der Arbeit anzurufen, drückte Clarke sie sanft zurück ins Bett.  
,, Warte kurz ich… ich ruf einen Arzt, warte einfach nur einen Augenblick´´  
Clarke stand auf und verließ das Zimmer mit einem dumpfen zuschlagen der Tür. Nur Momente später öffnete erneut die Tür, eine ältere Frau mit braunen langen Harre und weißen Kittel blickte mit in Falten gelegter Stirn auf sie hinab. Offensichtlich eine Ärztin. 

,,Hallo Lexa, wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht, ich bin Dr. Griffin deine behandelte Ärztin, Clarke gab mir zu verstehen das sie dich bereits über deine Verletzungen aufgeklärt hat, sofern keine besonderen Komplikationen auftreten sollten, wirst du wieder vollständig gesund werden, allerdings wurde mir zugetragen das du ein paar Probleme mit deiner Erinnerung hast. Kannst du mir bitte sagen in welchem Jahr wir uns befinden?´´  
,,Was? Ich, nein, ich hab keine Probleme, sie verwechselt mich vielleicht einfach nur, ich muss sofort hier raus, ich muss gehen.´´  
Panik ergriff Lexa. Gedächtnisverlust? Nein, das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Das muss alles entweder ein furchtbarer Scherz oder Traum sein. Sie spürte wie das Adrenalin durch ihrer Adern schoss und ihr Herz so schnell raste das sie das Gefühl hatte es würde gleich aus ihrer Brust bersten.  
Wieder schnellte Lexa von ihrer Position hoch, riss das Lacken zu Seite und war augenblicklich auf den Füssen. Dr. Griffin legte ihre Hände auf Lexas Schultern  
,,Beruhig dich Lexa, ich will dich nicht ruhig stellen müssen´´  
,, Gehen Sie zur Seite´´ 

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob Lexa die Ärztin einarmig zur Seite und schnellte an ihr vorbei Richtung Ausgang. Auf nackten Füssen rannte sie den Flügel hinunter. Allerdings nicht ohne dem folgen Dr. Griffins welche lauthals nach Pflegern rief um Lexa außer Gefecht zu setzen. Hallende Schritte auf dem Korridor kündigten Verstärkung an, zwei große kräftige Männer nahmen die Flüchtige kurz vor den Aufzügen in Empfang, nicht ohne geringe Gegenwehr von Lexas Seite, welche versuchte sich von den Handgriffen der Männer zu entziehen, ihr einer Arm war bereits fest im Griff und als sie versuchte sich loszureißen, stolperte sie doch bevor sie auf den kalten Boden aufschlug packte der andere Helfer sie unterhalb der Brust, richtete sie auf und verabreichte ihr eine Injektion um sie ruhig zu stellen. Da das einsetzte der Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels einige Minuten dauern würde behielten die Pfleger Lexa fest im Griff. Was Lexa nur noch mehr aggressiv machte sie schrie und trat um sich. Sie hatte kein Verständnis was das Personal hier mit ihr machte. Sie wollte doch nur nachhause, sie wollte doch einfach nur zu Costia. Sie fühlte wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten bevor sie sich heiß brennend auf ihren Wangen ergossen. Durch verschwommene Augen erkannte sie Dr. Griffin und Clarke die versuchten auf sie einzureden, sie konnte allerdings keine Worte ausmachen, es klang wie ein dumpfes Gemuffel. Langsam trat die Wirkung der Injektion ein und Lexa wurde so verdammt müde.


End file.
